


All Good Things Come With Time - Stucky

by buckmebarnes1



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckmebarnes1/pseuds/buckmebarnes1
Summary: AU where Steve and Bucky end up together after the stones are back in place.





	All Good Things Come With Time - Stucky

All good things come with time.

 

Sometimes you meet someone, and it's the right person at the wrong time. You hate the fact that you can't stay together because it doesn't matter how hard you try, something always seems to keep you apart. Now I know that's because all good things come with time. 

\- Don't do anything stupid until I get back. - Bucky knows that's my way to ask him to stay safe while I'm out. He smiles my favorite smile. 

\- How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you. - And that's his way to say I'm the one who needs to be careful.  
  
I hold him in my arms, so tight as if it was the last time, even knowing that it's not. And when his warm arms hold me back, I remember how hard it is to hold him, because I never know when it's time to let go.  
  
\- I'll miss you. - He says when we're finally apart, a half smile on his worried face because he knows I might not get back; they say you can't simply go back in time and change what already happened.

\- It's gonna be okay, Bucky.

And at this moment, we both know it will. Because truth is I'm not going to change the past. I have all of the six infinity stones and I plan to put them back where they belong. And after that, I'll try the good life Tony Stark always told me about. And Bucky knows it. He knows that somewhere in time and space, we'll finally be together. That's what I'm thinking while I hold the stones in my hands. I look at him one last time, and fade away.

And when I see him again, only a few moments later, he's with me in the middle of the living room on our apartment in Brooklyn. My head laying on his shoulder allows me to breath the soft smell of his neck, and I close my eyes. The slow music dandling our bodies in a paceful rythm; I feel the peace taking over my heart.

\- Why are you smiling? - He asks me after a while and I raise my head minimally to look at him. My trance intensifies before his blue eyes and the curious smile on his lips. And oh, God, my heart skpis a beat.

\- Nothing. - I answer before laying my head on his shoulder once again, getting back into my moment of peacefulness. 

And I don't know when, but at some point, the music stops and our bodies keep moving slowly in the middle of the living room. In silence, I seize every single moment while I think that it took me at least three wars and a whole century to achieve this much of a peace. But that's okay, because all good things come with time. 

 

 


End file.
